


Valentine's Cookies

by orphan_account



Series: DC and Marvel celebrate Valentine's Day~ [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Half blowjob, Implied Artemis/Wally, M/M, OH AND THEYRE BOYFRIEEENDS, Valentine's Day, is that a tag, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day doesn't really go as planned...</p><p>This story started on February the 12th and should've ended on Valentine's day... but it's finished now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 12th of  February

Dick smiles at the pile of cookies and licks some batter off his hands. "That should be enough, even for Wally," he says softly to his company. Alfred, Bruce, Tim and Damian had been of great help. Dick asked Alfred for help in the morning, but he never thought Bruce, Tim and Damian would be here to help him too.  
Alfred nods at the pile of cookies and says: "Master Wallace will hopefully take some time eating the cookies, really tasting them, since you spent much time in buying ingredients and baking them."

 

* * *

 

After three hours of mixing, playing -throwing batter at each other- and baking, they're exhausted.  
But Dick is still happy with their help and the 486 cookies they've made. 486 cookies... One for each day he and Wally have been together.

Dick hops onto the counter. "I couldn't have done it without you guys, so thank you. Really, thanks!"

The former Boy Wonder flashes his family -everyone in the Wayne Manor is considered (as) family now- a bright smile. "Now move so I can stack 'n wrap 'm!"  
Tim and Damian snort, Bruce lets out a deep chuckle and Alfred offers his help, which Dick politely rejects.

After one to two hours of putting the cookies in their boxes, the ebony takes them to his room and he falls asleep the moment he hits the bed.  
He feels like nothing on this world will be able to wake him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiniest chapter to have ever chapter-ed.
> 
>  
> 
> **Come back tomorrow for the second chapter!**


	2. 13th of February

Dick is awake and moves downstairs without making any sounds. But Bruce probably hears him anyways.

Dick will buy a huge Valentine's Card for Wally today, along with some chocolates. The chocolates are actually just for show, but he'll make sure that the freckled boy doesn't know.

 

* * *

 

Once Dick was downstairs, he opens the cabinet which contains around ten kinds of cereal. Dick picked 'Marshmallow Madness' because their slogan makes the ebony laugh every time: "No more picking cereal out of your marshmallows!"

It's probably chemical as fuck, but it tastes so good! The former Boy Wonder opens the box and literally pours the dry marshmallows into his mouth.

Alfred had once (read: many times) pointed out that Dick should eat this dish with milk. The Boy Wonder nodded, said he'd try one dally- that Dick should eat this dish with milk. The Boy Wonder had nodded, said he'd try one day and continued devouring those tasty marshmallows.

Dick quickly puts the box back and heads upstairs to put on some decent clothes and comb his hair.  
Yes, the ebony does that, he combs his hair.

Dick decides to wear a simple button-up and plain, grey jeans. He also opts for sunglasses, because according to the radio, it'll be a sunny day in February. But he leaves the sunglasses on his desk and heads out. Instead of leaving by car or tube, he picks his motorcycle.

* * *

 

The ride to Brooklyn went by quick, since there wasn't really any traffic. Well, not that much traffic on Dick's path.  
As soon as he reaches the gates of the city, the former Boy Wonder slows down and starts looking around for the shop he is looking for. It's small, kind of hidden and Dick immediately recognises it. The name of the shop, 'Worthy' is written above the doors in gold.

As the ebony walks on the streets again, off to buy some chocolates and that Valentine's Card, he notices Barry, Wally's soon-to-be uncle.  
Barry is -except for well, Wally- the last person Dick wants to run into right now. So he enters the closest shop -a bookstore- and pulls his hood over his head.  
Apparently fate hasn't fucked Dick over enough already, because the next customer who walks in is... Barry. Who also -which you probably expected- notices the former Boy Wonder in an instant. Well, fuck.

Barry truly is an amazing person, but he just... he talks too much. But Dick shoves his present even deeper in his pockets and puts on a smile. "Hey Barry! How are you?" Dick would have to thank Bruce later today for teaching Dick how to chat with people on parties.  
"Hey Dick~ I'm kinda tired, but I'll manage! And what about you? Isn't Wally with you?" _Why would Wally be with him today...?_  
"Ah, I'm tired as well, but I have to buy some stuff since tomorrow is _Valentine's Day~_ " If Damian and Tim were here, they'd be laughing so hard right now, because Dick's voice just went all high when he said 'Valentines Day'.  
Barry raises an eyebrow at Dick and asks him: "So Wally isn't with you...?" Dick shakes his head, "Why?"  
"Because he went to Gotham... So I assumed he went to your place and agreed," Barry explains.

After hearing this, the Flash and the former Boy Wonder part ways. They're both a bit worried, but at least Dick knows where Wally is. Artemis. Of course. Dick just hopes Wally's there for... something innocent. Not pre-Valentine's Day sex or something. Please don't let it be that. Wally and Artemis were a thing before, but their relationship wasn't exactly... _healthy_.  
But Dick has to trust his boyfriend for being loyal, and he's pretty sure Wally's _very_ loyal, but he just.. worries.

* * *

 Dick leans against his motorcycle, phone in his hands. He's going to call Wally. His thoughts fucked with Dick ever since he and Barry parted ways. He just had to make sure he and Wally were still okay. So the ebony dials the speedster's number and presses the phone against his ear. _One beep... Two beeps... Thre-_ _"Ha.. Dick?"_

Wally sounds a bit out of breath, Dick's mind tells him immediately, which can't be good. He and Artemis wer- _"Dick, you there? Everything okay? Are you in danger?"_  No, you're with Artemis and I'm worried sick. "Yes, I mean no! I just.. you didn't call me today, so... what are you doing? Mind if I drop by?"

He hears the freckled boy hesitate. Fuck. _"Actually, I'm kind of... busy right now.. I was-"  
_ "You're with Artemis.." Dick interrupts him. Wally lets out a panicked squeal. _"Were you watching us- There aren't any cameras here, right? Dick, what the hell!"_  
The ebony tries his best to stay calm as he answers. "No, there aren't any cameras, but what-" Dick feels like crying and shouting at Wally. "What were you doing..?" Nope, Dick isn't crying, he certainly is not. He's a big boy, he shouldn't cry now..

 _"I'll explain it later."_   Beep. Wally didn't just... He couldn't have. Nah-ah.

But the never-ending beep makes it obvious that it's true.

Wally just ended their fucking call. Because he didn't want to tell Dick what he and Artemis were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops


	3. Just after midnight (Valentine's Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *waggles eyebrows*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shame on me for not posting this on the 14th of Feb. *smacks head on table*
> 
> Oh. And this chapter is rated M.

As soon as Dick reaches his room, his fake smile falls apart. _Well that went perfectly great._ If he'd be in a cartoon, he'd be sad and all over the place with big, teary eyes. But this isn't a cartoon, this is real life and he is *THE* Dick Grayson, Nightwing, the first Robin- and he could continue, but that's not what Dick needs. Not right now.

The ebony sighs and lets himself fall onto his bed. He closes his eyes. _I'll just skip this Valentine's day and sleep instead. After all, I haven't slept well since... January the 4th? I think so... but whatever, I'm tired._

Dick knows how to fall asleep in 30 seconds, but it doesn't work tonight so he just groans and steps out of his bedroom and descends the stairs quietly. The kitchens aren't too far, which, if they were, would make the idea of getting a midnight-snack less attractive. Dick lights up a fire in the small fireplace and sits down with a box of cereal. He always eats it dry. Bruce once asked him why and he answered with "It's just better that way!".

He stares into the fire as he eats the Rainbow O's. This isn't exactly how he imagined this night would go. He thought he'd be with Wally to celebrate Valentine's day as soon as it started.

* * *

 

Dick lays down again and closes his eyes. Finally his mind slips into unconsciousness. Finally he can get his thoughts off of today. Maybe pretend like it didn't happen.

He's with Wally in his dreams. The freckled teen is going down on Dick like it's the last day he's able to do that. Dick knows he's thinking with his lower regions as he bucks up into his boyfriend's mouth without questioning why Wally is here in the first place. He was with Artemis before, why? Wally pulls his mouth off of him with a loud pop and looks at Dick. "This is a dream, stupid. Just enjoy the show or get off bt yourself~" Oh right. This is a dream. Wally's still as teasing as always, even though it is a  _dream._

Dick doesn't answer, he just groans and pushes the ginger down again as if to say 'get back to work'. The sensations return, but  **much** stronger. Like, _realistic_ stronger. So strong that it actually aches and causes the Grayson to wake up.

* * *

Dick isn't sure whether he dreamed in a dream, meaning he's still asleep right now, or that he actually woke up. If the latter is true, that would be confusing Dick the most.

Because.

He's.

Looking. 

At.

Wally.

Working on his cock but that's not important right now, because Wally is here.

He thinks.

He hopes.

 


	4. The real gift isn't a blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Dick ignores the throbbing sensation Wally's causing and instead pulls him off. The freckled boy feels _very_ real against his fingers. This can't be a dream. "Wally?" _Okay now I'll tell him what an asshole he was/is for doing that and that I need an explanation._  But all that comes out is a weak: "..why?" Dammit.

Green eyes stare at him and their owner sighs. "I don't kno- no wait, I am sorry. Sorry for leaving you hanging like that. It was rude and probably ruined your day.."

Wally tucks Dick under the blankets and gets beside him. "I have an explanation, but first I'll give you your gift. And no, it's not my dick-" the redhead chuckles "and not a blowjob either. I was creative, for once."

This gets Dick to smirk. "Creative? You? What on earth happened?!" The ebony lets out a shocked gasp. "A-Are you..." The speedster raises an eyebrow and waits for him to continue. "pregnant???"

Wally chokes in his laughter and pushes Dick off the bed. Not that it worked, with both of them being superheroes. "Just accept the fact that I was, you dick!" (According to Wally, there is a way to use Nightwing's name against him in every situation  _ever._ )

* * *

When they've fallen into silence, Wally sits up and grabs his bag from the floor, from which he produces a pretty big, wrapped-up box. "Open it," the freckled teen whispers as he pushes the box into Dick's hands. "I'll explain _everything_ after. I promise."

Dick knows he can't get Wally into explaining it all right now, so he just starts tearing away the wrapping paper. Which appears to be the first coat of it. Dick groans loudly and tears away the second layer. _There is a **third.**_ "Wally I sw-" "Go on," the speedster cuts him off.  _Okaaaay then._

The third layer turnd out to be the last layer, because Dick notices a wooden pattern. He looks at Wally for help, but only receives a 'continue, please' as answer.

* * *

Dick looks at the plain wooden box. He's not sure how he should open it. It's hollow, but he doesn't know where the opening is.

Wally clears his throat and grabs Dick's hand. He puts it on top of the box and places his own hand atop of it.

A soft click and a few creases appear on the box' sides. Dick opens it and freezes. "..n-not fu-funny, walls.."

Named person gets off of the bed and kneels down in front of Dick.

"It's not a joke, Richard."

Dick hears his heart beating loudly. He's afraid Wally can hear. This isn't how he thought Valentine's day would be like.

"Will you, Dick Grayson, please marry me, even though I acted like the wor-"

"Yes."

The box is now empty. It contained a thin ring. Silver. Simple. But it's not about what it looks like, it's about what it means. And it means a lot to Dick.

* * *

Dick still wanted an explanation, which he got. Artemis has an aunt who works at a juwelry store, who was able to make the inscription: 'You feeling the Aster?'

He was at the juwelry store when Artemis called her aunt; Wally's phone was ringing and it was Dick. The redhead sprinted to Artemis' place and picked up the phone.

He was scared that Dick would find out and kind of overreacted a little.

But now they're good. Well, better than good.

Dick gave Wally his present in the morning. The cookies I wrote about in the first chapter. The rest of Dick's presents were (kind of) unimportant to Wally. That mountain of cookies didn't stand a chance. Not a single chance. Not against his speedster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update in one night! YEAH!  
> 《As you can see I left the original publication date on this one》
> 
> Tiny bonus:  
> Wally also finishes that blowjob he wanted to give Dick earlier (which got interrupted by the receiver himself) just in case the Grayson was still a little upset at Wally. Well.. That's what the speedster told himself. We all know his real reason... *waggles eyebrows*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated~ ☆


End file.
